


Day One Hundred Eighty-Nine || The Cost of ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [189]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Is Sasuke willing to pay the ultimate price for the safety of his clan?





	Day One Hundred Eighty-Nine || The Cost of ___

The waiting is agony.

Three days have passed now, and still no word from the miko woman in the foggy mountain valley. That strange, ethereal place Sasuke still isn’t entirely sure is real...or just a figment of his imagination conjured up by the mists.

But there’s little faking the memory of the god that stared him down...and the quickening of his heartbeat when it resurfaces in his mind. It was real...it _had_ to be…!

Especially if it may be the respite his family is seeking...and the way to heal his brother’s illness at last.

For now, the Uchiha - on the run after their lord submitted to their enemies - are camped in the foothills beyond the northern mountains. So far, the range has served as the perfect barrier between them, and the mercenaries surely on their tail. After all, their pledged loyalty to a man no longer in power is a death sentence. Those who now claim their lands will want to ensure they never try to take them back.

The first trek was treacherous - these mountains are unforgiving. Steep, filled with loose stones that will slip you to your death, and roots of mighty trees that threaten to catch your foot and snap an ankle...or that of your horse.

It was that last night when Sasuke found himself separated from his clan...and instead wandered into the strange valley between the planes of men and gods.

...and it was there he met the white-eyed miko, Hinata: she who can see into both worlds, and who serves the god that watches over the valley.

A valley Sasuke is sure will be the perfect refuge for his people...if only the goddess agrees.

She claims it to be a haven for those abandoned by the mortal and the divine. A place where the humans she has claimed as her own reside in peace, hidden from the world that turned its back on them. Surely his family - abandoned by those they served - are just as lost and turned away.

...but they are many. A few dozen, ranging from elders to children. Would the god be so willing to take so many? Will she only allow a chosen few?

...what will he do if she refuses?

For now, he tries not to think about it: instead, Sasuke buries himself into his work around the Uchiha camp: gathering wood for fires, joining hunting parties, tending to their gear. They must be ready at a moment’s notice to flee. Even here, where they’ve felt safe for the first time since leaving their homes behind...they cannot rest. Not truly.

And that always brings him back full circle to the thoughts that plague him.

But most of all...he worries for his brother.

He told Itachi what he found. About the village, the miko, the goddess. How she is claimed to be a spirit that heals. How she may be his last chance to be whole again, ravaged by some unknown illness. There’d been a glimmer of hope in his brother’s eyes, but...it quickly tempered with caution. They’ve all lost much...and cannot put much stock in faith. Only the tangible is what they can believe in, now.

Dressed only in his trousers as he goes through a set of kata one morning, Sasuke stills at a whisper of sound. He’s alone a ways from the camp, wanting quiet to focus. And within it, he hears the telltale sound of a bird’s wings.

From the fog, like a ghost, swoops a white owl. Golden eyes seem to pierce him, landing on a nearby branch with a quiet rasp.

Tied to a leg is a scroll of parchment.

Heart in his threat, Sasuke approaches, wary of the avian’s talons. “Easy,” he coaxes, gently easing the message from its leg.

_O-Suigin-sama will grant your people passage...but you must pay a price upon your arrival. Be prepared. Follow the messenger._

He reads the message again, and again. Pay a price…? What kind of price? The vague warning leaves him wary. While he’d gladly pay anything for his people’s safety, his brother’s health...what if the god demands something he’s unable to give?

Lost in thought, he then looks to the owl, who still stares. “...wait here,” he offers, unsure if it understands.

But then again, this is a goddess’ messenger. Surely it’s no ordinary owl.

Taking the parchment, Sasuke strides back to camp and straight to his father’s tent. Thankfully he’s in, alongside his brother.

Perfect.

“Otōsama,” he offers, kneeling and leaning in a bow.

“Yes?”

“I have good news.”

Dark brows furrow, clearly confused. “...regarding what, my son?”

“Our future. I know of a place where we will be safe from our pursuers. For good.”

...a long pause blooms. “...where?”

“Here, in the mountains. I found it during my travels.”

“Then why wait until now to speak?”

“...because it was not my decision to make.”

Fugaku frowns further. “...speak plainly, my boy. Who else must you consider?”

Well...it’s now or never. “...the god that watches over the valley I found.”

Disbelief quickly tempers his father’s face. “...a god? You believe in such things?”

“I believe my flesh that felt the rain of her fury, my eyes that saw her writhing form, and my heart that quaked in fear. There was no mistaking it, otōsama. That creature was divine. Spoke to me. It’s she who considered my plea for our safety, and her protection. I just received word...she’s agreed to let us go. But there is a price.”

“...what?”

“...I don’t yet know. She’s to name it.”

The patriarch scoffs. “...fairy tales…”

“Otōsama,” Itachi gently interjects. “...I believe him. Sasuke is logical, level-headed. He would not fall for any tricks or deceit. If he believes this to be true...then so do I.”

“The gods abandoned us long ago, when we abandoned them,” Fugaku insists. “Why would one help us now?”

“Her path is of healing, protection,” Sasuke explains. “She takes in humans who have been abandoned by men and gods. Keeps them. Her miko spoke to me, told me of her past. She was one of them, blessed with eyes that see beyond the mortal plane. It was she who helped me. Please...at least go with me to speak to her. See it all for yourself!”

“I cannot leave my people on such a whim.”

“This may be our last chance for peace, otōsama…! Those who hunt us could never find us there! And if they should, a god would protect us. She may even heal Itachi’s sickness! If for nothing else...I beg you to believe for his sake. Come with me. Meet the people of the valley. See for yourself.”

The Uchiha leader folds his arms across his barrel chest, head declined to think. “...very well. You have three days of my time. Until then, Shisui shall take the mantle. Itachi, you -”

“I wish to go along.”

“Impossible,” Fugaku insists.

“I’ve come this far, otōsama. Please, I can do this. I wish to see this place for myself.”

Indecision wavers over his face before slackening with concession. “...I suppose I cannot stop you. And how are we to find this -?”

Through the flap of the tent glides the owl, earning a startle from the three men. Landing atop Sasuke’s shoulder, it gives another gentle cry.

“...this is what brought me the news,” Sasuke offers. “I was told to follow it.”

“...I don’t like this,” Fugaku admits. “But...if you insist, we will go. I will speak to Shisui, and...we will avoid telling your mother. She’d have my hide if she knew I dragged you both back into those peaks.”

Shisui agrees to the post, not asking for a reason when Fugaku offers no explanation. Instead, the three take up packs...and make to follow their feathered guide.

Up into the range they travel, slow going as Itachi fights his breath. As the sun nears setting, and the danger of falling increases, Sasuke can’t help but mutter, “Are we close?”

In response, the owl gives a cry, disappearing over a rise. As the trio crest it behind them, they see the valley at last.

The village at the southern tip is already alight for the night, lights twinkling between the dense foliage of the forest between the peaks. The river is a streak of black, and Sasuke can just make out the vermillion gate he’d passed through before.

A smudge of white beneath it lifts his heart to his throat.

...it’s the miko.

Descending carefully as the light fades, they follow the path to the gate. Hinata watches, hands in her sleeves as white eyes seem to stare through them. “...your family?” she asks Sasuke quietly.

“Part of it. My father, and my elder brother Uchiha Fugaku and Itachi.”

“Hyūga Hinata,” she offers in greeting, bowing deeply. A hand then lifts, passing through the gate toward them.

The familiar rumble makes Sasuke’s hair stand on end.

A great cloud of steam erupts along the eastern ridge, tumbling down to the valley floor. Like a snake it approaches, dissipating only as it reaches the gate. With a gust of breeze, the vapor is carried off, and the dragon god is revealed.

Fugaku stares, wide-eyed. Beside his brother, Itachi half-crumples, held aloft as Sasuke’s arm finds his waist.

“ _...you came,”_ the spirit murmurs.

“...I must,” is the younger brother’s honest, quiet reply. “As your miko likely told you...I am desperate.”

“ _...and are you willing to pay the cost of safety?”_

“I’ll do anything for my family...my clan.”

She blows steam from her slender nostrils. “ _...know this. Those who claim this valley as their own can never leave. For their own safety…and for the others’. This place...cannot be revealed to those beyond its borders. I have put my faith in you, Uchiha Sasuke...but I will not do so again. If you come...you must stay. You will be free of your enemies...but will lose freedom of another kind. Is this truly what you want…?”_

At that, Sasuke glances to his father. “...your thoughts?”

“...what is this place…?” Fugaku whispers.

“ _A refuge for those rejected by their fellow man, and the gods. The haven of the lost, the forgotten, the abandoned and the seeking. Those considered broken, unfit, unclean by both planes. I bring them here to live out their days in safety and peace. Generations of humans have lived under my protection since I took the first. They are my own.”_

“...what is the price?” Itachi dares to ask.

The god’s silver eyes seem to glow, staring at Sasuke earnestly. “ _...for your kin, their safety, their happiness...will you lay down your life, Uchiha Sasuke?”_

Immediately, he feels Itachi tense. “No!”

Fugaku, too, refutes the trade. “I’ll not give up my son!”

“...this isn’t your decision,” Sasuke murmurs.

“But -!”

“I’ll do it.”

For a long moment, the dragon stares, and Sasuke can almost feel her gazing into his very being. What she’s looking for...he can’t begin to know. But time seems to lose meaning as they lock eyes, Sasuke refusing to look away. If this is what it takes for his clan to be happy, to be at peace evermore...he’ll not hesitate. Not for a moment.

“ _...you are true to your word.”_ Relaxing her stance, the spirit seems to...soften. “ _I will not take your life.”_

“...but -?”

“ _It was your resolve I sought to test: your mettle. I had to know if your determination was as firm as you claimed. To agree to the ultimate sacrifice for those you care for...is the greatest mark of a pure soul. I therefore accept you into the valley...and all those you deem worthy in your blood.”_

For a moment, he just...stands, a bit off-kilter. But as the reality sinks in, he wilts in relief. “...thank you.”

“ _It will take much, I imagine, to make this move...and surely you must discuss it with your kin. Some may yet refuse...as is their right. But those who agree shall be granted passage, and guided by the owls. Return when you are ready.”_

“O-Suigin-sama...may I yet beg a favor before then?”

Curiosity lights the god’s eyes. “ _...speak.”_

“My brother, as I’m sure you can sense...he is gravely ill. Is it possible to cure him?”

Her gaze shifts to Itachi, who stiffens. “ _...I can try. But I believe my truth is grating for him. I will...adapt.”_ Vapor billows, obscuring the serpent as the men raise arms against the warm, wet air.

When it clears, there’s no longer a dragon...but a woman. Just as austere in her air, and inhumanly elegant, she steps up to the elder brother. Silvers flicker over his face. “...he should remain here. The journey is surely stressful. I will begin work on tending to him as you return and speak to your kin.”

Fugaku seems to want to speak, but...slackens with understanding. “...he will be safe?”

“There is no safer place,” the god assures them...and gods cannot lie.

“...I’ll be all right,” Itachi murmurs. “Go speak to the others.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the patriarch nods. “...very well.”

“The owls will find you when you are ready to return,” Hinata offers, and Sasuke jumps - he’d almost forgotten she was there. “I will be here to meet you.”

“...thank you,” he offers softly, watching as Suigin takes his brother back toward the village. “I know this was your doing.”

Her head shakes with a soft smile. “No...it was you and your actions - your cause - that convinced O-Suigin-sama to agree. I approached her, but...it was your merit she judged.” Hinata considers him carefully. “...she’s found you suitable. You surely have a good heart.”

“...I don’t know about that...but I’ll do anything for my clan.”

For a moment, a bittersweet smile flickers over her face. “...a noble trait. You will rest here for the night, and return in the morning as before. I will send the owls when you are ready.”

“How will you know?”

Her smile turns knowing. “...I am O-Suigin-sama’s eyes...remember? When you are ready...I will know.”

Sasuke has to repress a shiver, moving to follow alongside his father as Hinata leads them further into the valley. Giving the man a glance, Sasuke frowns at his expression. “...is something wrong?”

Fugaku considers their guide almost...suspiciously. “...we’ll speak later.”

...worry blooms in Sasuke’s gut. But for now, there’s no time - or privacy - to speak.

And they’ll have plenty to discuss tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, more kami verse! I've missed this one, tbh - haven't written it since 165! (and before that we've got 60, 77, and 140, for anyone wanting to go back and read what came before this!)
> 
> Seems Sasuke is adjusting to all these magical, godly shenanigans! I think he's just reached a point where he's like, "Let's just do this"...even if that means possibly dying! Canon!Sasuke obviously has a very strong connection to his clan I want to portray here, hence him not even hesitating: he'd do anything for them. Anything.
> 
> I promise there'll be more actual SH interaction the next time I pop back into this verse xD Just gotta do plot stuffs~ Speaking of which...what was Fugaku thinking, squinting at Hinata's back like that...? Guess we'll have to wait and see! :3c
> 
> Anywho, it's late, as usual, so time for me to head to bed! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
